


Friendly Competition

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which flirty Instagram videos are seen as a challenge, and responded to accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

"Have you guys even moved since you posted this?" Calum asks the tangle of Michael and Luke on the couch. On his iPhone the video's playing again, the two of them moaning each other's names ever more extravagantly, getting closer and closer until Michael's gasping it against Luke's throat and the video pulls back to show them draped over each other. Michael's like, thrusting. This is not an appropriate Instagram video. Some of their fans are _children_ , for god's sake. 

"I'm pretty comfortable," Michael mumbles against Luke's collarbone. He opens wider to mouth at it a bit.

"I'm kind of having trouble breathing," Luke says. He shifts under Michael, squirming. It looks obscene. 

"It's fine," Michael says. He goes to pet Luke but he has his phone in his hand, so he just strokes Luke's chest with his phone. Luke huffs out a breath but settles, stretching a bit to nuzzle the phone with his chin. Calum's band is entirely full of needy little weirdo animals. 

Ashton returns from the snack table and sits on the arm of Calum's chair, narrowing his eyes at them. "I think it's a challenge." He crunches pointedly on a Dorito, offering up the bag when Calum makes grabby hands at it. "I think they're mocking us and I think they need to learn a lesson."

"It's not a challenge if we've already won," Luke says. Calum narrows his eyes at him, but Luke's not really paying attention, arching up to bare his throat as Michael nuzzles his neck, leaving little kisses there. Calum sees a flash of tongue. Luke makes a pleased little noise, and manages to make it sound smug. 

"#mukesnuggles is trending on Twitter," Ashton says, staring at his phone in outrage, his voice rising in pitch. "You guys are so competitive! Calum, give me a hickey," he says, and then slides right down from the arm of the chair and into Calum's lap.

Calum manages an undignified, "Oof," grabbing for the bag of Doritos so they don't get squished as Ashton gets his phone at the right angle. "Wait, what?" he asks. 

"Fine, I'll give you one," Ashton says, clicking start on the video. He lowers his mouth to Calum's throat, licks hot and then bites down. Calum, embarrassingly, moans. "Yeah, say my name," Ashton tells him, and Calum, even more embarrassingly, follows orders immediately.

"Aw man," Luke says in the background somewhere. Calum's eyes have slipped shut, his hands settled on Ashton's waist as Ashton sucks a hot mark into his neck. It's probably past the fifteen second mark for an Insta video. Calum is not going to be the one to bring that up. 

Smugly, Michael says, "I told you it would be handy if we had a sex tape ready to go. Where should I upload it?"


End file.
